Shadowed Sun
by CrystalPrison
Summary: OC NARUTO STORY: The Akatsuki are on the move,capturing the Jinchuuriki in any way they can. Now, the five Kages sense a traitor among them, causing the beginnings of distrust. And,from the ashes of an ancient village a new terror, has been revived.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely OC Naruto story, though it does have characters similar to the cannon story. This is basically an RP me and a bunch of friends are doing...and it's pretty damn awesome. Updates will be kinda random...though if I don't forget about it...prolly once a week. **

**So here's a rundown of the characters you'll meet so far...and the roles they play so far **

**Akatsuki members-Mokusei Uche(ex-Kusa), Mikkokou Uchiha(ex-Konoha)  
**

**Jinchuuriki-Hebi(8 tailed snake), Kaze(9 tailed fox, Alex Kuro (2 tailed cat) **

**Other ninja-Kenshin Uchiha(Mikkokou's little brother), Iseki Meushi(Clay user)****, Zenchi Inka(last of his clan, uses the Dracogan, a fire based doujutsu), Ryuu Kyagame(hokage)**

**well...that should be everyone important....so...have fun reading**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...and neither do my friends....we do however own our characters.  
**

* * *

On a roof top stands Mokusei he looks down on the village. His cloak flaps in the wind. "Now this is the place he said the Jinchuuriki will be."

Zenchi exited the Hokage's mansion, lighting up a cigarette, "Damn old man tries to play me like some kid….I want a real mission." At that moment, Kaze walked down the street over to Zenchi. "You know those things'll kill you." He said with a grin. "What's the matter?" As he finished speaking, Mokusei jumped down to the two kids.

"You look like a kid to me punk." He says to Zenchi after hearing his comment

"Look old man don't screw with me I'm not in the mood." Zenchi replied, turning and leaving

Mokusei laughed extremely hard. "I had no idea 33 was old now a days but hey times a change. Any way have either of you seen a kid named Hebi around here I been sent to go capture him."

Kaze backed away a little bit. _'What is this new guy?'_ He thought. _'I know I've seen something that resembles- Oh damn.'_ He continued to walk backwards, as if he had to be somewhere and then jumped off on to the roof tops.

As he left, Hebi appeared behind Mokusei, "Looking for me douche bag?" He asked, drawing the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi

"Oh you are here well maybe an introduction would be better than just attacking I am Mokusei Uche." He says while bowing.

Kaze panted loudly from the rooftop he'd retreated to. "Akatasuki." He said as he stared at the seal on his person. "Glad they aren't here for me. Although I should watch to see if this Hebi guy needs help." He lay on his stomach, trying not to be seen, to avoid the Akatsuki changing targets.

"Hebi you are coming with me now." Mokusei brought out a long ax with a rope attached to it. And throws it at Hebi missing on purpose 2 feet in front of him He then pulls it back. "Now come."

Kaze smacked his head as Hebi was attacked. "Okay if this kid gets killed I'll never live with myself." He leapt over the ledge and landed on to the street, in front of the two.

"Two this is my lucky day. I will capture you Kyuubi and Hachibi, Hebi and Kaze." He stares at them both and smiles.

" I could never lose to you" Hebi swung his sword, the blade extended.

Kaze started to sweat. "Just leave us alone, okay?" Kaze said to the Akatsuki member.

"No can do Kaze." Mokusei replied, turning to Hebi, "Hmm so you have a weapon too I know that weapon. It was made from Yamato no Orochi. You really are the Hachibi." He ax comes from behind Hebi swing at his arm area.

Kaze gave Mokusei a stern look. "I asked you nicely." Kaze said. "Now I am telling you. I am not responsible for what happens afterwards..." He closed his eyes and put his hands together in the tiger seal. _'I need to get angry...'_ Kaze thought. The worst images he could think of were going through his head. Dead family members and friends, being harassed and everything. Red chakra started to go around his entire body. "I warned you..."

Zenchi cuts the rope and the axe goes flying "face it you can't win" He swung the sword to make a vertical slash through Mokusei

"You do out number me but you are out of your league I all ready know what to do to beat you." Mokusei said, making several handseals, "Fuuton Reppushou."[1]

Kaze went on all fours and his teeth started to grow. His nails grew sharper and a red aura went around him. A tail started to form from his backside as he ran towards them all, yelling.

"OK NOW I'M PISSED!" A green and black aura surrounded Hebi as he shouted at Mokusei. At the same moment, Zenchi returned, "What the fuck?!"

"This is just as I intended you will turn agents each other because its in your nature Kyuubi and Hachibi are meant to fight forever." Mokusei laughed as he looks at them and the ground they were standing on starts turning to mud "This is my ability to change substances and forms I use everything on the battle field even the field."

Kaze jumped at the Akatsuki member but stayed suspended in the air. He was being held up in one spot by a large arm of dirt. He looked all around and roared at the top of his lungs. Ryuu stood behind with his hand in the air, controlling the dirt. "Kaze calm down." He said. "Or you're going to end up dying..." All Kaze did was roar again and Ryuu closed his eyes. He threw his hand the other way and threw Kaze down behind the Mansion. He was passed out. Ryuu took off his sunglasses and showed his blood shot eyes, glaring at the Akatsuki.

"Now this could be fun, or dangerous. Ryuu its amazing what you have become. Truly inspiring. But we will fight another time I did not come here to start a war. See you all later" He disappears as Zenchi and Hebi look to each other, speaking in unison "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!"

Ryuu stood there and crossed his arms together. "I said no C-Rank for a while and then all of the sudden it's okay to fight a friggin' Akatsuki member!?" Ryuu said sternly. He put his sunglasses back on and went over to Kaze. "You two have gotta get this kid to a hospital. I don't know if I broke anything when I threw him into the alley. His headphones are fine though." Ryuu stood up and stared at them. "Now!" -------------

Kaze woke up a couple hours later in the hospital. "Ugh... Killer headache." He said as he looked around the room. "How did I get here? Last I remember I was in the street."

As he spoke, Zenchi walks in, "Yo Kage I've come to check you out"

Kaze lifted his arm and weakly grinned. "Hey." He said. "And it's Kaze."

"Whatever man lets get you out of this place" Zenchi said as he helped Kaze into a wheelchair

"I don't need a wheel chair I can walk." Kaze said as he moved from the bed. His shoulder felt like hell in the flesh

"No you don't you can walk when we leave this place it the rules all people must leave in a wheelchair".

Kaze grinned. "Haven't you ever broken a rule before?" He said with a smirk. "So we break one little rule, big deal? What's gonna happen?" Kaze walked out the door.

"Did I mention the ANBU are here to escort us out?"

Kaze stopped. "I don't see any on the ground behind the hospital." He said with a grin. "So I guess I can go out with a crash. Already smashed through a window once today." Kaze ran towards the window and jumped down. He started skid across the wall down to the back.

Zenchi threw his hands into the air "IS EVERYONE HERE INSANE?!" He shouted, as he followed Kaze out the window.

As they landed on the ground, Kaze grinned, "Not everyone…it just helps."

"I think you'll be a great friend, Kaze" He paused, "How long do you think it'll take them to notice we're missing?"

Kaze shrugged. "I dunno." He said with a grin. "They don't need to follow me around just because of the Kyuubi."

"I think that were sent to keep YOU out of trouble not cause you're the Kyuubi. What the hell is the Kyuubi anyway?"

"The Kyuubi is a demon sealed inside of this boy." Akuhei said, having been eavesdropping.

"So Aku you think we'll be getting a mission anytime soon?" Zenchi asked

"No." He replied immediately

"I blame that Hebi dude if he didn't show up we would not have gotten in trouble" Zenchi complained, lighting another cigarette.

"Well, at least he doesn't smoke at the age of thirteen." Akuhei retorted as he stuck his tongue out.

"Hey my Dracogon prevents the smoke from affecting me"

"The smoke doesn't affect you, but the crap inside the cigarette that you're burning does."

"I don't care I'm the last one of my family left what's the point after I die my bloodline ends"

Iseki walked towards the small group, "Hey whats going on. Wait before you answer that why the hell are you smoking."

"Got nothing better to do"

"Well what eve, its been a bland day. You agree nothing to do. Most likely while I was doing chores for my mom there was some action."

Kaze put his headphones back over his ears. "I'm gonna go to the training grounds." He said. "You know. Get some sleep and such." With that he walked slowly down the street. _'Why would Akatsuki be around here anyways?'_ Kaze thought. _'It's a good thing the Hokage got there when he did or otherwise, that guy would have turned me and Hebi into cereal.' _As he left, Akuhei did as well, heading in the direction of the academy and Hebi walked by, telling the group he was on the way to the land of waves, before vanishing. -------------

(Several days later)

_Rumor has arrisen that Hebi Haraise has been taken captive, and has yet to be found. Those who know of the Hachibi suspect Akatsuki, as they await the possibility of Hebi's return._

Kenshin arrived at the training grounds to see a fight going on with many spectators. He looked around and spotted a black haired man in an Akatsuki cloak just before he disappeared. _What's an Akatsuki member doing here?_ He wondered, keeping a sharp eye out for anything else suspicious.

Iseki faced the white haired man, who'd come up to him and had taken an odd fighting position, obviously wanting to fight "That's strange. But no matter what is your business here, you know its illegal to be in the village with out formal permission. Besides I did my research."

The man, ignoring what Iseki was saying, approached him quickly, hitting him in his stomach, to make him shut up. The ninja then looked at the others, ready to fight.

Iskei turns to mud and a bird comes down flying at the man. exploding near him. "You really picked a bad move to make Mr. Happy."

The man jumped back before the explosion and looked at Iseki as he turned to mud. He continued to glare, ready for his next move.

"Oh come on Mr. Happy, don't be mad." Iseki teases him while his bird flys gracefully in the air. He makes some hand seals "Doton Dei spike[2]" it is fired at the man and it as on it 65 spiders made of the mold. As he sent the attack, a girl named Alex with short black hair, dark cat like eyes, and a fairly masculine figure neared the training grounds at the same time Kenshin left.

The man looked at the mold, coming at him and ran past Alex, so they'd hit her. He continued running and jumped into a tree as he looked at the ninja on the bird.

Alex moved to dodge the spikes, deciding against trying to burn them, as the spike hit the ground, courtesy of Iseki controlling it. The spiders jumps on to the man and then explodes. "Looks like that's that." He flies a little bit more up to be safe just in case it did not work.

The man looked as the spiders formed around him. Glaring, he jumped in the air and spun around in a circle, kicking them. "Tastumaki Senpuukyaku!!"[3] he yelled out as he kicked them all, wind surrounding his foot, as they exploded upon hitting the ground. He then hopped to the top of the tree and looked at Iseki as he was in the air. Glaring, he pulled his hands back, gathering chakra into his hands as it glowed blue. "Hadouken!!"[4] he yelled out as he shot a blue energy ball at the bird. As it hit, the bird was destroyed causing Iseki to start falling to the ground.

Before falling to the ground Iseki made another bird and then jumped right onto it. The old one reassembled in a casing around the man. "Like to see you get out of this one. Katsu[5]." It explodes and it is massive. The spiders the n recombined in his hands but he changes them to jumping type bugs. '_I understand his abilities better now. He still as nothing on me other then I use explosives that can be controlled for a distance.'_

The man looked as the casing surrounded him. He growled and looked around him as the insects began crawling onto him. He closed his eyes as he brought his fist down. "Shoryuken!!" he yelled as he brought it back up, in an arc that was enhanced with chakra, breaking threw the mold and leaping into the air. He looked as the insects exploded, burning his arm. He fell on the ground and looked at the ninja, still glaring. Taking out three kunai with explosive tags, he threw them at the bird. It exploded, destroying the bird and damaging the ninja again.

Iseki was a clone. He then appears, coming out of a tree. As he makes another bird this time he puts armor on it t to protect it from attack this time it can not be destroyed. The older bird reassembles then the two old birds combined to a larger bird. "This bird can't be destroyed by your jutsu now. I have to admit you fighting style is weird and hard to really access but I am sure I have the best strategy now." The rest of the mold turns into a floating shield wish as the same armor as the bird as and he also coats the giant bird with it

The man continued to glare as the ninja taunted him. He then made hand signs. "Ninja Style: Bringer-of-Darkness Justu!!" he yelled out. As he did, the entire training field was covered in darkness, giving the man what he thought to be a good advantage.

Iseki makes a large python and does it in sectors. Each with millions of little bombs. He explodes a few of them to test it it shows up in the dark.  
_"Perfect now I can play a game with him. each explosion offers a little bit of light. With that I can play his location and I still have the upper hand he is a midrange and close range fighter so backing away to further my distance should be fine. Also my Giant bird offers a strong attack, and Earth Jutsu will work fine agents him. Also the smoke from each explosion combined with the light should give an outline of the field and him."_ He increase his distance form the man he is above tree height so he does not worry about whats in the air. The snakes shows the location of the man. And Iseki smiles. He also coats the snake in the armor making sure it s not destroyed.

The man stood quietly, listening to the sounds. _"This fool simply knows how to cower and run. He uses Earth-style jutsu, which isn't bad. But not good either. However, if I can get close and knock him off that bird of his, I'll have him."_ he thought. He listened as he could hear sounds coming. _"Normally, I wouldn't resort to using this, but I have no choice."_ he thought. He made hand signs and opened his eyes, which were closed at first. "Ninja Style: Yami Chakra!!" he yelled out, purposely for the ninja to hear. His hands soon grew pink and he hovered in the air, above the ground.

Iseki flies higher up and explodes more of the snake seeing better of the field and what to do. _"Hmm whats that, well what ever it is I am sure I should disrupted it. Doton Iwa crus"_ The Earth under the man collapse, and Iseki then makes some bees that fly around the mans general location as he flies higher into the air.

The man looks at the earth under his and simply glides to another location. As the bees come near him, he uses the fire from his eyes to kill them. _"Fool."_ he thought. _"Run as much as you want. But I can and will find you."_ Taking on more of the Yami Chakra, his hands soon turned blue, making them burn brighter and larger.

_"Thats it, thats the ability well part of it, now lets play a game, shall we Doton Iwa crus. This time though you can't glide out of the way because the mold from the bees was a trap it lies around you and will explode as soon as you pass over it, you can destroy it and you can't stop its explosion because you lack lighting jutsu. All this time you thought you were getting me to waist my mold but your stupidity made you fall right into a trap, every mold you destroyed reformed and now I have you trapped in one place, also I can play around with you with simple earth jutsu. Doton Dei spike "_ The spike falls on to the location where the man is trapped.

---------

As the fight continued, at another section of the training grounds, a new one began.

Kaze slashed repeatedly at the targets in the training ground with his katana. The boy was getting more and more energy for some reason he could not understand. _'Shouldn't I be getting tired?'_ Kaze thought as he sliced through it. _'Or at the most need a drink?'_ Images passed through his head. Like the attack of the Akatsuki just a little while back who came after the one known as the eight-tails. Quickly, Kaze became frustrated and sliced the wooden target in half before putting the blade back in the sheath on his back. "How long will it be before they come after me?" The boy asked himself as he stared at the pieces of the equipment.

Mikkokou appeared behind Kaze and grabbed his collar. He immediately placed a hand over Kaze's mouth. "Don't scream," he ordered. "Are you Kaze Kumori?"

Kaze grabbed the strange man by the finger and twisted. "No." He lied. "My name is Yoko. Don't I pull off invisible breasts nicely?" Grinning at his own joke he continued, "Yeah I'm him. What do you want? I could be napping right now."

Kenshin arrived at the training grounds and saw the ominous figure of his brother.

"MIKKOKOU!" Kenshin roared. He drew his Katana and charged at his once beloved brother.

"I don't have time to fight you, little brother," Mikkokou said calmly. "If you want, my partner, Mokusei, might play with you for a while." He looked down at the boy he was grabbing. "You're coming with me, Kyuubi."

Mikkokou disappeared just as Kenshin slashed.

"Damn," Kenshin cursed. He activated his Sharingan and looked for Mokusei. He spotted him and was instantly in front of him, his sword pointing at the Akatsuki member's throat. "Tell me where he went." His eyes were as cold as steel.

"How should I know he could have went a shit load of places sherlock. And you really need to calm down, those eyes of yours are so cold I guess you and your brother don;t get along so well. How sad." He says with a sarcastic tone to it as he jumps on the ground holding his ax attached to the rope.

"He asked me to play with you for a little so its up to you you may fight me here or walk past me and pursue my partner."

"Don't play stupid," Kenshin said. "Where is it that you Akatsuki members hide-out when you aren't capturing the Bijuu?"

"I am not playing stupid. I am not sure where he could have gone. And for your other question yes we are capturing the bijuu that as been established world wide. Sure he as the Kyuubi with him but hey I doubt he would do something like just take him without a fight that would so not be the Mikkokou I know." Mokusei says while laughing.

"He's right," Mikkokou said from behind Kenshin. "I'm surprised you didn't notice where I went. Has your anger nullified your abilities as a shinobi?"

"So now you see there was a shit load of places he could have gone and behind you is one of them." Mokusei says as he jumps back

Kenshin jumped away from the Akatsuki members, sword at the ready.

Mikkokou drew his sword, still holding on to Kaze. "Hmph, it's about time you got serious,"

* * *

_[1] Strong gust of wind is formed by user_

_[2] Earth spike jutsu- The user can form spikes of earth beneath his or her opponent or fire them at him or her like a missle.  
_

_[3] Tornado whirlwind foot- the user surrounds their foot with a tornado to increase the strength of the kick  
_

_[4]chakra is shot out of the user's hands at the victim. _

_[5] This command is used to detonate the explosives_

**Yeah....so that's a good place to end in my opinion....we can start with a fight scene next time...fun times...**

**So...in this lovely chapter of the story, characters are played by these people**

**Zenchi, Hebi- Van**

**Mokusei, Iseki-Crow**

**Kaze, Ryuu-ShamanStick**

**Mikkokou, Kenshin-Taka-kun**

**Alex-me**

If you'd like your character to be featured in this story...just go to :

DOT com/A_Naruto_ninja_?act=idx

replace that DOT with an actual .

join the site...and make a character.

You too can be in the story....eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a completely OC Naruto story, though it does have characters similar to the cannon story. This is basically an RP me and a bunch of friends are doing...and it's pretty damn awesome. Updates will be kinda random...though if I don't forget about it...prolly once a week. **

**So here's a rundown of the characters you'll meet so far...and the roles they play so far **

**Akatsuki members-Mokusei Uche(ex-Kusa), Mikkokou Uchiha(ex-Konoha)  
**

**Jinchuuriki- Kaze(9 tailed fox)**

**Other ninja-Kenshin Uchiha(Mikkokou's little brother)****, Zenchi Inka(last of his clan, uses the Dracogan, a fire based doujutsu)**

**well...that should be everyone important....so...have fun reading**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...and neither do my friends....we do however own our characters.**

**Oh...and I edited the last chapter a little bit.....just to say Hebi has gone missing...not much really....  
**

* * *

Zenchi ran towards the fight, having heard a commotion "What the hell?" he asked, seeing Kaze, "KAZE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"

Kaze looked back at Zanchi and kept a grin on his face. "I'm not quite sure myself." He said, still smiling like a drunk kindergartner. "All I really know is this large guy asked me my name."

"Need some help bro?" Zenchi said, lighting a smoke, acting fairly calm despite the situation.

"I don't think that there'll be any problems Zenchi." Kaze said. "I mean, how many bad people come up behind a sleeping kid, cover their mouth with their hand and tell them not to scream? Wait a moment..." It was then Kaze realized he was in way too deep. His grave was going to be made sooner than he thought, and he had just handed his murderer a shovel.

Mikkokou looked down at Kaze.

"Idiot," he said. He shook Kaze hard to make him release his finger. "Your only making this harder on yourself."

Kenshin charged at Mikkokou. "Let the boy go!"

"Why?" Mikkokou said. "What is he to you?"

"He is a Konoha shinobi!" Kenshin shouted. His blade connected with Mikkokou's. "Even though we share no blood, he is family, just as everyone else in this village is! We are all tied to each other! Just like you and I were, once."

_If you only knew,_ Mikkokou thought. "Don't worry about him, he won't die. We just need to borrow him," he said.

"I don't believe you," Kenshin said through clenched teeth.

Kaze's eyes went wide as he continued to clue in. _'This... This guy...'_ he thought _'He's part of... The Akatsuki..'_ Finally, Kaze's smile faded and a small gust of wind passed through, shifting his hair. Around him a red aura gathered.

Zenchi removed his limiters, accessing the full strength of his bloodline, "Suck on this you bastard!" He formed a fireball, shooting it at Mikkokou "NO ONE HURTS HIM BUT ME!" he screamed.

Mikkokou barely dodged the fire by forcing Kenshin away.

Mikkokou looked down at Kaze. _This doesn't look good. The fox's chakra is seeping out. I need to get him to look at my eyes. If I can catch him with Tsukiyomi, I can stop this from getting out of hand._

Mikkokou wheeled Kaze around, hoping to catch him in the gaze of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The aura grew brighter, and Kaze's vision was blurred through sweat and tears almost coming to his eyes. He dropped to his knees but not for long. Hunched over on his hands and on the tips of his feet, he closed his eyes and roared at the top of his lungs. Going into his kunai pouch, he flipped around the sharp weapon and shoved it into his attacker's stomach.

---------

"Well shit I missed," Zenchi commented, jumping into the trees to hide before trying to land a kick on Mikkokou.

"You're famous today man, Mikkokou." Mokusei takes his ax, throwing it and as it land at Zenchi's feat. "Well, well your friends lucky you save him just to hurt him and you yell too much."

Zenchi paled as the ax lands at his feet "Oh fuck me...Kaze your on you own...HYOUJIN-NO-RYUUJIN!!" He summoned his sword, a gleaming silver blade, "Let's dance bitch"

"Quick to abandon your comrades are you not." The axe is lifted up and swung past Zenchi's face, Mokusei jumps up and rides on the retracting rope as he slides by Zenchi Turning his left arm into lava then punching at him.

Flames surrounded Zenchi, blocking the punch, "Moku, you still think I'm that much of a bitch?" He swung the sword at the lava arm, aiming to cut it off.

Mokusei regenerates his wounds, "This is so much easer then I thought." the axe swings by Zenchi again before an array of Kunai come at him from many directions. "Don't underestimate your opponents always overestimate them." he says he sits atop the rope of his axe which is above the ground by a good 10 feet.

"Aw but then I'm let down or did you not notice I've completely removed my limiters. The flame are now running free...TO BURN YOU! NOW TIME FOR YOU TO SEE ME NEW JUTSU I'VE BEEN WORKING ON! FLAMEING SEA JUTSU" A burst of fire surrounded the boy, burning everything that it touched.

"I notice that is what makes this fight allot easier. Your jutsu can not hurt me I can regenerate wounds and can change my forum and substance. Your limitations removed would just hurt your comrades and then we will take the Kyuubi and begin the extraction." Mokusei says as the Zenchi talks about the fires. He then jumps up talking his axe in to the air with him and then lands away from it.

"KAZE MOVE!!! The wave is heading your way." Zenchi turned to Mokusei, "No that could kill him"

---------

Mikkokou was replaced with a log. _Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!_ he thought. _This kid is making things very difficult. And to top it off, Kenshin is here. This is getting irritating. _He pulled out a tag with the word "surpress" on it in kanji characters. _I was hoping I wouldn't need any of these. _He dashed at Kaze and slapped the tag to his forehead.

Kaze ran up to the attacker, ready to tear him to shreds when a piece of paper was smacked on his forehead. He lifted his hand to take it off when his chest started to hurt. "Damn it!" the demon child yelled as the pain grew sharper. After a small period of time, Kaze was already on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. _'My chakra..._ Kaze thought. _'My chakra is being.... Drained...'_ Trying to get up was a chore within itself.

"I..." Kaze wheezed out. "I don't need chakra." The boy's body was shaking so badly it looked as if he could barely stand. Attempting to lift his hand up to his forehead, he shuddered violently and then clenched his fist around the tag. "You should..." Kaze said as he ripped off the tag. "Should play fairly... Or otherwise... You could get yourself killed." The Kyuubi's chakra was suppressed deep within him but his other chakra was returning slowly. _'I'm getting more strength..._ Kaze said, forming his chakra in his hand. _'I can...'_

"WIN!" The chakra finished it's formation into a small sword. Grinning he said, "Next time to pick on a kid, make sure you can beat him."

"Why are you resisting so much?" Mikkokou said. "We just want the Kyuubi. You can come back when we have it."

Kaze's face stayed as serious as he could make it. "It's because if you take the Kyuubi inside of me", Kaze started, "I won't come back. At least not the same, and I won't let that happen. So please, leave me and Zenchi alone or otherwise, I will not hesitate to show you how I am when you really piss me off..."

-----------

"Well we know what you are cabable of, kid you think we don't know. I witness the Kyuubi front hand at one points its power could destroy all of Konoha." He then jumps up and creates a surge of water. "Now then I say this gives me the advatage."

"YOU TELL 'EM MAN!" Zenchi encouraged "...Moku, you won't beat me this time *Zenchi opens his mouth wide and fire sprayed out, unable to be controlled.

----------------

Kenshin attacked Mikkokou from the side. His attack was blocked by Mikkokou's sword. "Kaze, right?" He said. "Get away from here. I'll keep him busy."

Kaze grinned. "Thanks... Kenshin?" Kaze said. "I owe you one!" Leaping out into the trees, he neared the exit of the training grounds, headed for the Hokage's Office. _'I get it'_, Kaze thought, _'I'm a freak. If I had a nickel for every homicidal psychopath who tried to kill me, I'd be freaking rich by now.'_

Zenchi turned to Kenshin "Yo, old man can you handle both of them?"

"You plan on leaving all ready. I was just getting to know you. Darn, I thought we were becoming friends." Mokusei says in a childish but dark tone.

"I can still make friends with your head...AFTER I PUT IT ON A SPIKE!" Zenchi shouted, though he did nothing to prove it.

-------

"You're only delaying the inevitable, little brother," Mikkokou said. "Now let me remind you why you will never beat me, the gap that you will never bridge. Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Kenshin instantly found himself tied to a stake, surrounded by nothingness. Mikkokou stood before him.

"72 hours of that reminder begins now," Mikkokou said. He jammed his sword into Kenshin's heart, yet Kenshin did not die, though the pain was immense.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go," Mikkokou grinned.

Kenshin was repeatedly stabbed in the heart for the next 3 days. The dark nothingness collapsed around him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenshin screamed in pain. His body went limp as he collapsed to the ground.

Mikkokou sheathed his sword. "Mokusei, I'm going after the Kyuubi." He then went to Mokusei's ear and whispered, "Make sure Kenshin is gotten to a hospital."

Mikkokou dashed off towards the direction Kaze headed.

"Well there he goes again such a drag, well someone take him to a medic. I have a date today I need to be somewhere shortly." Mokusei disappears.

* * *

**So...in this lovely chapter of the story, characters are played by these people**

**Zenchi- Van**

**Mokusei-Crow**

**Kaze-ShamanStick**

**Mikkokou, Kenshin-Taka-kun**

If you'd like your character to be featured in this story...just go to :

http: // z4 DOT invisionfree DOT com/A_Naruto_ninja_?act=idx

replace that DOT with an actual .

join the site...and make a character.

You too can be in the story....eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**...I was lazy**

**sorry**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...and neither do my friends....we do however own our characters.**

* * *

Kaze ran down the streets at full speed towards the Hokage's Office. "Crap." He panted out. "I need... To go... Faster but my... Strength is starting to go down... I... Hate... Tags..." sliding into the Hokage's Office, he sat on a bench to wait.

Mikkokou was close behind Kaze as he saw him head to the Hokage's office. He sped up.

Zenchi had followed Kaze after Mokusei left, "Hey dude, you gunna be okay?"

Kaze panted as he walked out of the Hokage's office. "Yeah", Kaze said, "I'll be fine once I get a nap and... Some.... Food..." He slowed down his words as he saw the attacker coming in strong. Jumping up to the rooftops, he swore as he hit every roof.

Mikkokou appeared in front of the two of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured them, mostly to Kaze. "I just want to talk to you for a bit."

The boy grinned keeping his distance. "Last time you wanted to talk is how this whole mess started." Kaze said with a laugh.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Mikkokou said, "Would you be willing to listen to what I have to say?"

Kaze was only staring at the man's feet. Hearing all this talk of Sharingan as he ran made him nervous. "Sure." Kaze said. "As long as you keep to the other side of the roof."

"No need to avert my gaze," Mikkokou said. "I won't be using Mangekyou twice in such a short time span."

Kaze nodded. "Alright. What's on your mind man?"

"I know you probably consider the Akatsuki evil," Mikkokou began. "Most people do. But we really want what is best for the world. That's why I joined anyway. We plan on using the power of the bijuu to end all war. All of us Shinobi are nothing more than tools of war. I don't know about you, but I don't like being good for nothing but death. If we were to gather all the bijuu, none of us would ever be used as tools ever again. That is my wish, for everyone. For me, for you, for my brother Kenshin, for all other shinobi. If you would please try to understand. I'm not a bad person. I really wish that we didn't have to meet under such cicumstances, but it can't be helped. So I ask you, not as an Akatsuki member, but as a fellow human being, let us have the Kyuubi. I don't wish to be your enemy."

Kaze shook his head. "You know," he started, "I unlike most people didn't consider the Akatsuki to be evil. I don't really think anyone is a terrible person, just some have made bad choices. This doesn't apply to you or anything but, I would like to keep the Kyuubi. I so far have had no problems controlling it and it's kind of become a part of my life."

"I understand," Mikkokou said. There was a long pause while Mikkokou thought. "I wish I could stay in Konoha, but I'm a wanted man. I can tell the Akatsuki leader that I couldn't capture you this time, but I might end up having to take the Kyuubi eventually. I hope that it doesn't come down to that. I will see you around." He turned to take his leave. "Oh, and please make sure my brother, Kenshin is alright. If he's in the hospital, visit him everyday. Don't tell him I asked you to though. He can never know. It's for the best." He lit a cigarette. The smoke swirled around his body, and when it cleared, Mikkokou was gone. His last words could be heard.

"Take care of yourself, Kaze Kumori."

Kaze grinned. "Thanks." He said with a chuckle. "Tell your leader I gave you a run for your money, cause I'm pretty sure during that fight I almost shit myself." As Mikkoku disappeared, Kaze became a little more serious. _'I'll take care of your brother for you.'_ He thought, hopping off the roof and to the ground below, making a small dirt cloud from his landing. He headed towards the training grounds once more, looking for Kenshin.

Kaze walked into the grounds, calling out for Kenshin. "Hey, Kenshin!" He yelled as he searched. "You around here!?" Looking down at the ground, he saw the man who had saved his ass. "Come on man, up ya get." The Jinchurikki grabbed Kenshin and took his arm, putting it around his neck carrying him to the hospital.

Kenshin opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Kaze next to him. He struggled to sit upright. "Did you bring me here?" He winced a little.

Kaze nodded with a grin. "Hey", Kaze said, "you saved my ass so, I thought I would return the favor. Although, I don't really know why you would save me, most people who encountered an Akatsuki member would quickly crap themselves and run."

"I'm not afraid of Akatsuki," Kenshin said. "Especially not my brother, Mikkokou. How did you get away from him anyway?"

"Um..." Kaze started. "I.... Err.... I got my chakra back and shredded up his arm pretty bad with a chakra wakazashi." The boy laughed a little bit. He was a terrible liar.

Zenchi walks in grinning, "Fuck, looks like the tables have turned my friend."

Kenshin looked at Kaze skeptically. He didn't believe a word of that, but he didn't press the matter. "Well, thanks for getting me to the hospital, anyway," He said, smiling under his mask

"It was no problem." Kaze said. "I was just in the right place at the right time." The truth of the matter was that he had spent a very substantial amount of time looking for Kenshin's body hoping that he didn't get killed. He waved at Zenchi as he walked in.

Zenchi threw Kaze a soda, "So, when you gunna be able to get out of here?"

"Your name's Zenchi, right?" Kenshin said to the new arrival.

"Yeah it is and what's your name?"

"Kenshin Uchiha," He replied. "Are the both of you still genin?"

Kaze grinned widely. "Yup." He said. "Still at the bottom, and lovin' it! Being in any other part of the system is waaay too much work."

"Have you two been assigned a jounin sensei yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Nope, can't say I have been." Kaze said, circling the ceiling with his eyes.

"If you'd like, I can pull some strings and get you assigned to me when the time comes," Kenshin said. He winced a little and clutched his chest.

"Kaze I think this could be a good thing to have this guy on our team." Zenchi pointed out

Kaze smiled and held out his hand to be shook. "Sign me up, Kenshin!" He said enthusiastically. I'd gladly fight along side the man who saved my sorry ass."

"Glad to here it," Kenshin said. He lay back down. "I'll do everything I can." He closed his eyes to rest.

"Me too man." He turned to Kaze "I need my best friend there so I can mess with his mind."

Kaze got up from his seat and stretched out his arms. "Alrighty Kenshin." Kaze said. "I'm gonna let you get some rest for now. Catch ya later." The boy walked out the door of the hospital room and started down the hallway.

Zenchi followed Kaze, "So dude, you really going to do this?"

"Huh?" Kaze questioned. "What do you mean Zenchi? If you're asking if I'm going to go take a nap in the Training Grounds again then, yeah. I am."

"No man" He rolled his eyes "You really going to join up with Kenshin?"

Kaze grinned. "Yeah I sure am." He replied with the chuckle. "The guy saved my life Zenchi! If that's not proving he's trustworthy, I don't know what is!" Whistling the song Frontline, he continued to walk down the hallway when finally stopping at a window at the end of the corridor. It was open. Grinning, Kaze said, "I'm gunna do something crazy. Betcha' I live too."

Zenchi stood next to him, "If you jump I'm not going after you" he says jokingly "I'll come too I've been meaning to team up with some good fighters and find a good use for my power."

"Alrighty then!" Kaze said taking a running start. "I'll see you in the streets!" Diving from the window, he laughed as he went down. Hitting a tree with his feet on the way down, he jumped from it on to his bottom. _'Finally.'_ Kaze thought as he closed his eyes. _'I can take a nap.'_

(Meanwhile, at the training grounds)

Alex leapt down from her position on the branch, where she had watched the fight, both worried about Kaze and herself, as well as glad she didn't have to intervene. She surveyed the fight scene. _Great....psychopathic demon hunters....just what I was missing in life...._ Sighing, she took off running towards the streets. _Guess I should go kill some time then....before it kills me…_

* * *

**So...in this lovely chapter of the story, characters are played by these people**

**Zenchi- Van**

**Kaze-ShamanStick**

**Mikkokou, Kenshin-Taka-kun**

**Alex- Me  
**

_If you'd like your character to be featured in this story...just go to :_

_ http: // z4 DOT invisionfree DOT com/A_Naruto_ninja_?act=idx_

_replace that DOT with an actual . and close up the spaces....  
_

_join the site...and make a character._

You too can be in the story....eventually.

and please remember.....Reviews are nice...they're like the ramen to my Naruto.


End file.
